Swordsmanship Time
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Set after the episode Breezy. Finn has been getting his life back together with his arm restored, and a visitor comes by to give him a gift…and some hope. It's my first attempt at writing an Adventure Time story, so, please, don't hate it a lot. Give it a try.


Creation began on 06-05-14

Creation ended on 06-06-14

Adventure Time

Swordsmanship Time

A/N: Hooray! It's my birthday again! And this is my first attempt at this franchise. Here goes!

It had been about two weeks since Finn regained his lost arm and saw Breezy. Two weeks since Ooo's resident human had been harmed by his human father, who had escaped after being imprisoned in the citadel, deprived of his Grass Sword, and left with some emotional scarring. But after several days to get over his losses, his lack of a relationship with Martin, and his desire for revenge, the young hero was getting back into the habit of enjoying himself. He even kept pinching his regenerated arm just to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

As the day turned to night, Finn and Jake had returned to the Tree Fort, where, to their surprise, somebody was waiting. It was a man, whose skin was dark as the night and the dirt in the ground, dressed in strange clothing (Finn and Jake didn't know anything about clothing associated to the Japanese, and this man was dressed in a greyish-blue kimono), and his eyes were haunting, but at the same time, welcoming. He looked up at them, and gave a chuckle.

"Finn and Jake," he greeted them, getting up off the couch. "I've been waiting for you. My patience almost ran out. And Finn, it's good to see that you have your arm back."

"Who are you?" Finn asked him.

"I'm just a traveling outsider," he responded, "by the name of Brother Correction. There was something I needed to come here to do something necessary."

"Say, are you human like me?" Finn wondered.

"I was once human, but I've transcended to a higher plane of existence. But don't worry, for you're not the only human alive in Ooo. You'll meet some surviving humans in due time. Just not right now."

"You said that you were here to do something necessary, Mr. Brother Correction?" Jake asked him.

"Of course," he got back to the reason he was there, and held out a small pouch in front of Finn. "I've explored your past and found that you're quite the user of swords, ancient weapons that have been around for generations. These are the ones you were quite fond of using."

Finn accepted the pouch from Brother Correction and opened its closed top. Inside it, he noticed a dark shape that looked like a sword handle, and reached inside for it. He felt a familiar hilt and pulled the sword out, revealing it to be Scarlet, his golden sword of battle.

"Scarlet, the root sword, the Demon Blood Sword and the Grass Sword," Brother Correction expressed; he had spent a week traveling through time and space to retrieve the four swords that Finn the Human had been quite fond on during his time with them, though the Grass Sword had to be purged of the curse that was placed upon it. "They're yours once more. Keep them close."

"Thank you," Finn praised him.

The former human then began to fade away from sight, but made use of his remaining seconds to inform Finn of another thing.

"One more thing, Finn," he stated, his legs and waist slowly disappearing. "You mature a little further…and you may have a second chance with Flame Princess."

"What the butt? Really?" Finn asked; he had almost given up on any chance at getting back together with Flame Princess after he had helped her retake the Fire Kingdom from her tyrant father.

"It's only a possibility," he told him, as his left arm now disappeared. "You wise up, stop trying to get back together with her…and you may get back together with her in due time. She still thinks about you every now and then. She's unsure of what's to come, but she's been worried about you since you had lost your arm. You should go to the Fire Kingdom and see her."

Then, the former human was gone…and Finn was left feeling some enlightenment from the return of both his swords and some hope of getting back with Flame Princess.

"Wow," Finn reacted to this feeling of being together with Flame Princess. "I should go see her."

"Now?" Jake asked. "But we just got in."

"But he was right, and I haven't seen her since the last time I was at the Fire Kingdom."

Finn decided to take his Demon Blood Sword with him instead of his Grass Sword and left out the Tree Fort to the Fire Kingdom.

-x-

As Flame Princess wandered around the throne room of the Fire Palace, she wondered why she hadn't heard from Finn since the last time he was around when her father tried to reclaim the kingdom. All she heard about him was that he was in an incident that cost him an arm. She thought that he would come to see her because she still valued their friendship, but as she thought about it, she felt worried about him. Sure, she still had some anger toward him when he wanted to see her fight Ice King, but what happened to her she felt was barely anything compared to what had happened to him.

_Where are you, Finn?_ She wondered.

"Your Royal Highness?" One of her guards came around. "Finn, the Human has come to see you."

Flame Princess flared up in surprise.

"Let him in," she instructed the guard.

Within two minutes, Finn had entered the throne room and stood in front of the ruler and his former love interest.

"Hi, Finn," she greeted.

"Hey, Flame Princess," he responded, waving his right hand to her.

She could see that he had two arms, meaning that he either made a quick recovery from the incident…or that he had a good prosthetic from someone that loaned him one.

"It's been a while," she expressed, sitting on her throne.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you after I… I was going through a rough time. I had found out that my human father was alive and I tried to get in touch with him, but he wasn't that interested in getting to know me."

"Is that when you lost your arm?"

"Yeah. But I met a queen bee two weeks…and she helped me to get over my problems. I'm putting my lack of a relationship with my human dad aside. I got my arm back after meeting her, and I've been breaking it in. What of you?"

"I, uh… I worried over you after hearing that you were in an incident. Honestly, I missed you, Finn. It's good to see you."

"Yeah… It's good to see you, too."

-x-

Watching through a ring of fire, Brother Correction saw Finn and Flame Princess conversing for a long time, getting back in touch after what seemed like a long gap in their time together. He smiled at the hope in Finn's eyes that he and Flame Princess might get back together in the future. There was nothing wrong with giving people, even people that lived in a world, centuries after an apocalyptic phenomenon, occupied by beings that could only be defined as both "supernatural" and "too impossible to exist", and he gave Finn hope.

_Maybe those two will be able to make it in the long run this time,_ he thought, seeing Flame Princess touch Finn's right arm, causing a minor burn that the human didn't react to.

A/N: I was glad that Finn got his arm back in the latest episode, as I was wondering if he was ever going to move on with his present life. Read and review, please. Peace out.


End file.
